


Misson|Classified

by Foxzila44



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxzila44/pseuds/Foxzila44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random little facts and quirks on some of your favorite 'Reborn!' characters. Facts taken from SushiBomb's Fanfiction story 'Classified Information!'. First upload on here, also pending upload on Lunaescence.</p><p>Reader|Various</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cookies|Belphegor

**Author's Note:**

> First upload on here. Yay. 
> 
> Here's how it works:  
> There will be 16 characters.  
> 5 facts for each character.  
> Not all facts will be reader insert.  
> One character might not be reader insert at all.
> 
> Basically it.  
> Disclaimer: Facts go to SushiBomb, I don't own KHR or reader-chan. Enjoy~

  
_3\. Prince Belphegor bakes the most incredible chocolate chip cookies you will ever have the pleasure of putting in your face._

"Belphegor? Baking cookies?" You raised an eyebrow, peering over the top of your book as you stared in disbelief at the sweet-toothed Frog holding a handful of the chocolate-chip pastries. 

Fran simply gave a nod in response, too busy stuffing another cookie into his mouth, before shifting and taking a seat in one of the royally velvet arm-chairs. He swallowed, before responding, "Yeah. They're really good. For the Fallen Prince's cooking, at least."

You let out a slight huff, shutting your book. "Is that so?" Fran nodded. "Fine. I'm gonna go see if that really is the deal then, here," You stood, setting the book aside, and made your way to the kitchen. When you neared, you did smell the wafting aroma of the pastries, and when entering, you saw there was only a single one left.

"These must be pretty good if they're almost all gone.." You mumbled to yourself, walking over and picking it up. Warm.. Fresh.. Slowly, you brought the cookie to your lips, before taking off a small bite. You let the flavor spread around your mouth, before stopping in mid-chew, staring down at the pastry.

"Oh God.." You blinked, and soon, the rest of the cookie was just crumbs on your coat. Brushing(more picking them off and eating them) the crumbs off, you only had one thought: _How the hell does that bloody Prince make something like that?_  



	2. Books|Belphegor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first times I've like, ever written Belphegor.  
> God I hope he's not too OOC > >  
> Normal disclaimer.

  
_6\. Prince Belphegor would rather wait for the movie to come out than to read the book._

"Here." 

Bel looked up from toying with a knife as a book was dropped onto his stomach. He frowned up at you, before looking down, picking up the book on himself. The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo spread across the cover, and he looked over it for a moment, before tossing it aside.

You scoffed, sending a glare his way, before bending over and picking up the book. "Dude," You scoffed, straightening and crossing your arms, looking at him.

"You refer to the Prince as a Prince, peasant. Learn your place. Now, what do you need?" He looked back away, tilting his hand in aim, before throwing the knife into the decorated wall successfully. 

"Well, _Prince_ , you should read once in awhile, instead of just throwing your knives all over the place. It's all you ever do." You chided, a half-hearted glare in your eyes as you eyed the blonde. You may not have been stationed here that long yet, but long enough to know of his dinky little knife throwing hobby.

"Princes don't read~" He simply responded, a small 'ushishishi~' leaving his grinning lips as he threw yet another of his 'toys'.

"Well you fucking should. Seriously, it's a pretty decent book. Would it really kill you to just pick it up and read a few chapters everyday?" You sighed, dropping the book back on his stomach. He threw yet another knife, before stopping, looking up at you, his face blank.

"So the peasant wants the Prince to read this book?" He confirmed, and you gave an uneasy nod. It wouldn't be this easy to persuade him, after all this trouble, right? Bel focused back down on the book, picking it up, before letting a grin spread across his face.

"Alright. The Prince will watch the movie~" You facepalmed. You would never get through to this guy, would you?


	3. Milk|Belphegor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too fond of this one..
> 
> Meh. Normal disclaimers apply.

  
_13\. Prince Belphegor drinks milk straight from the carton._

You were not a morning person. Simple as that. And to walk into the kitchen, stumbling upon a very bed-headed Prince drinking away straight out of the carton of milk, did _not_ help your morning in any way.

You came to a clumsy halt, staring blankly Belphegor as he removed the carton from his lips, licking them with a satisfied 'ushishishi..', before tossing it in the trash, taking out yet _another_ carton, popping it open, and started to drink.

"What are you doing?" You suddenly blurted out, rubbing an eye. Bel stopped, swallowing as he lowered the carton, wiping away the milk with a sleeve, before turning his head towards you. 

"Drinking milk." He probably would have come up with something more smart-ass if it wasn't so early, but it still clicked and pissed you off.

"Out of the carton??" He gave a nod. "…." You looked over, opening a cabinet, grabbing a cup, closing the cabinet, and offering it to him. He stared at it as if it was an obscene object not to his liking. Almost in disgust. He raised the carton again, about to drink once more, but you moved forward in an almost sluggish manor, taking it from his hand.  
Bel looked at you, unseen eyes blinking, and you looked at him. "….no." You said, turning and walking out, carton in hand.

You may have gotten bitched out later by Squalo for taking the last carton to yourself, but it would probably _be_ your last, considering now that you knew that Prince the Ripper drank from it, you never would drink from the cartons again, in a cup or not.


	4. Squash|Belphegor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Bel is OOC in this one.. It's longer though also
> 
> Key: [f/n]=First Name
> 
> Disclaimers~

  
_20\. Prince Belphegor hates the word squash._

"Are they in position?" You spoke in a hushed tone to the two males behind you, though did not turn towards them as you covered the other side, your eyes narrowed in concentration. 

"You don't have to be sly about this, [f/n]-san," A voice spoke, and you sent a glare over at Fran, hearing a fleet of 'ushishishi's following suit of it. 

"The peasant doesn't know any better, froggy~" Bel's voice cooed, causing you to cast a glare at Prince the Ripper as well. 

"You know, I'm just taking precautions. One day, you're going to thank me for it too," You started, turning to them and crossing your arms, "because when we _should_ be ambushed, we won't be, because I'll warn ya guys," You shot them a lopsided grin, and in response, Belphegor's grin simply widened, more 'ushishishi~'s auditing from his lips, while Fran's deadpan demeanor just held.

"If you say so, [f/n]-san. But we're wasting time. Any longer lingering here and they'll spot us," Fran spoke up, and you pouted, watching a knife lodge into the Frog's hat. 

"Who put you in charge, stupid frog?" Bel frowned, before grinning again, turning around. You thought of Fran as lucky that the Prince had turned around when he did, for just after he turned around, Fran took hold of the weapon, bending it and dropping it, before turning as well. You grinned deviously, quickly pulling ahead of the two as they started walking.

"Awesome, we get to fight now~ We're gonna squash those weaklings!" You nearly sung, stopping as you heard something close to a gagging noise. You looked over, noticing Fran staring blankly up at the Prince, whose smile had faltered for a moment, before planting its way back onto his face. "You alright there?" You tipped your head to the side, and Bel let out a 'ushishishi~'.

"Of course the Prince is fine. Why wouldn't he be?~" He chipped.

"I think it was what you said." Fran addressed, turning his idle mint gaze your way, and you blinked.

"About fighting? Or squashing our-" You didn't finish your statement as you caught Bel noticeably grimacing. "What? Is it squash?" You blinked, causing him to let out a very small shudder. "Ooh~ Princey doesn't like squash? Well, too bad, I quite like the word. Squash squash squash squash~" You sung, skipping around the Prince in a mocking matter, each note of the word causing a cringe from the blonde.

"The Prince suggests you shut your damned mouth now," He suddenly growled, his hidden glare set firmly on your prancing figure as he drew out a few shining knives.

"Squash squash squash squ- Eeek!" You cut off as you heard a gunshot, barely feeling the bullet itself graze your shoulder, and as you fixated, you noticed the three of you were now surrounded. "Franny! Why didn't you _say_ something!?" You wailed, half glaring at the mint-haired boy.

"It was fun watching you jester Bel-sempai."

"Ushishishi~ Just you both wait until I'm finished with these peasants~"

"Uh-oh."

"Shit."


	5. Cherries|Belphegor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, last installment of the Belphegor one-shots.. Sorry if they weren't what you expected. -shrug-
> 
> This one was originally longer, but I decided to cut it short, because I thought it worked out better. What should have happened it completely left up to the reader's interpretation then c:
> 
> Key: [f/b]=favorite book
> 
> Normal disclaimers~

  
_32\. Prince Belphegor can tie a knot in a cherry stem with his tongue._

You sat in the kitchen, a bowl of cherries fitting snugly in your lap as you munched away whilst reading [f/b]. You were thankful for the cherries coming seedless so you wouldn't have to turn your head every five seconds to spit out an annoying pit. You carelessly tossed the stems aside, and as you picked up another cherry, upon bringing it to your lips, you bit into the stem instead of the familiar fruit.

You let out a displease grunt, pulling the stem off, ready to spit it out, before an idea suddenly crawled into your head. Turning your book over and setting the cherry back in the bowl, you let the rest of the stem weasel its way into your mouth, and that's when you tried to do it. 

Contorting your tongue in a number of ways and attempts, you tried to make a single knot. Just _one_. _Little_. _Knot_. That's all you were asking for, honestly, but as the stem split, you let out a defeated sigh, ready to go back to your book, but your pride got the best of you. You distastefully spat out the stem, lodging another one in your mouth, and continued with your adventure.

You didn't even hear the approach of footsteps draw near, considering you were so enveloped in your task. "What are you doing?" That's when you stopped, looking over at non other then Belphegor. 

You opened your mouth, taking out the stem, frowning when it remained, slightly crumpled, but still, untied. "Trying to tie a knot in a cherry stem.." You mumbled, in almost an embarrassed manner, too.

"Shishi~ The Prince can do that," You blinked, looking at him.

"Seriously?"

"Of course."

"Prove it."

And so, he plucked a stem off a cherry, popping it into his mouth, concentrating for a brief moment, his jaw creaking side to side softly, and you watched with wide, almost owlish eyes. Your eyes only became bigger, however, when he removed the stem, tied in a tied, petite knot. "Whoa.." You blinked, holding your hand out, in which he disposed the wet stem into.

Disregarding the salvia clinging to it, you held it up eye level, looking it over. It was seriously in a fucking knot. "Do you know what they say about people who can tie a knot in a stem?~" Bel practically purred, however, you weren't paying much attention to it, still ogling over the stem.

"Um.. they live longer?" You responded dumbly, earning a 'ushishishi' from the Prince. 

"No no, let me show you," In a sudden moment, he was directly in front of you, hunched over slightly above your sitting form, his hand slid under your chin, using a finger to tilt your head up towards his, " _Principessa~_."


	6. Exercise|Fran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Fran is up ^-^
> 
> He's one of my favorite characters, the cute, deadpan little frog. I hope I did well in writing him though..
> 
> Oh well. Disclaimers~

  
_1\. Fran has never exercised a day in his life._

"C'mon, toad, you're falling behind!" You barked over your shoulder at the mint-haired Varia Mist illusionist. Deciding to do a little conditioning, you were now running laps around the ever-so large Varia Castle HeadQuarters, and had brought Fran in tow with you. 

"[ffff/nnn]-san, you're going too fast," The boy complained behind you, and when you looked back over at him, his face was still of its stoic and cold demeanor, but you could see the red that flushed it. That, and Fran was never one to complain, usually. 

You skid to a halt, panting lightly, before reaching up with an arm, wiping the sweat off of your brow and face. Fran soon caught up to you, coughing and panting, placing his hands on his knees and hunching over, and you swore he was going to throw up, before he straightened, softly fixing his hair.

"Damn, Fran, are you that out of shape?" You blinked, eyeing him up and down. The boy was skinny enough to the point where nutrition almost seemed to _lack_. When he seemed to gain the pale color back to his face, he swallowed, simply giving a small shrug.

"I've never conditioned before." He looked up thoughtfully, putting a finger to his chin. "Ahhh, actually, I've never exercised before. Physically, at least."  
You fell over.


	7. SandCastles|Fran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key: [e/c]= eye color  
> [h/c]=hair color

  
_2\. Fran was the kid that nobody talked to at school. Everyone knew that 'that weird kid can make you see some scary shit when he's mad._

Recess at your elementary school could have never been brighter. 

Well, maybe for the other kids, perhaps. 

Fran sat alone in the sandbox, his tiny six-year-old hands carefully sculpting a sand castle. Beside him sat a sand-dusted bottle of water, in which he used to help dampen the sand and hold it together. He thought his creation was going pretty well, that is, until a six-year-old you came stomping over. 

"Hey!" You barked, causing Fran to stop and blink, tilting his head to the side and up towards you. Your [h/c] hair was placed up in pigtails, and your [e/c] eyes sparkled in frustration.

"Hi." Fran greeted. It was rare anybody ever talked to him or approached him, so when they did, instead of just crawling back into his shell, he made it a point to return a greeting. 

"Your castle is lopsided!" You informed, sitting on the other side, and you raised a fist. 

"N-no! Don't-" His pleas of fell deaf to your little ears, for in one fell swoop, a whole wing of the castle was gone. 

"Here! Now I'll help you make it even!" A wide grin suddenly spread across your face. However, you soon frowned again. "No.. Let's start all over!" As soon as she had said it, it was gone. The sand castle he had worked so painstakingly on these past two days.. Erased. Just like that.

Fran eyed the sodden lump of sand that your tiny hands begun to knead, until you started building a form. Your were intent on your work, but something caught your eye. "Awe! A kitty!" You squealed, watching the little brown and white form approach you. It let out a mewl, but it was cut short as dark, oozing snakes shot up from the sand, wrapping around the poor creature. 

Fangs sunk in, limbs and appendages were squeezed, and blood.. Oh, the gore. The cat's eyes simply plopped out of its' skull, landing mere inches away from your feet, and you watched in horror as the mangled body begun to be devoured by the snakes, a few more weaving out of the ground, weaving towards you. 

You let out a scream of pure terror and horror, scrambling up and running away as fast as you could, tears streaking down your face. When you had left, everything was gone. Fran watched with his usual deadpan expression, before looking down at the mound of sand with a sigh.

"Guess I gotta start over.. Again.."


	8. Direction|Fran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how well I portrayed Fran in this
> 
> Key: [f/n]= first name
> 
> Disclaimers~

  
_7\. Fran is directionally challenged._

"Dammit, they're gone."

"Which way, [f/n]-san?"

"East.. I'm sure of it."

"I'll take after them." Fran shifted, nimbly jumping down from his spot beside you in the tree. You waved your hand, still looking for your ultimate target; The captain of this certain squad, carrying the treasure that needed to be in Varia's possession. 

Hearing footsteps from the West, you quickly looked over, only to see Fran heading that way. What was he doing? "Hey, frog!" You hissed, only to be ignored. "Fran!" You growled again, jumping down as well from the tree. He stopped, looking over at you questioningly(even if he still remained apathetic). "What are you doing?"

"Going to take care of the escapees, [f/n]-san," He answered monotonously. You gave a small frown.

"That's _west_ , Fran. They went east." You nearly deadpanned, staring in mild confusion at the mint-haired boy. 

"…Ah." He gave a small nod, turning pace and begun to head north now. 

"Fran!"

"Yes, [f/n]-san?"

"That's _north_."

"Ooh, right."

At least he got the path right this time.. After you had to steer him in it.


	9. Moan|Fran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Misleading name, yes? 
> 
> This isn't exactly anyone|reader, but it's Fran's fact, so yeah.
> 
> I'm not sure how well I did on this one, so sorry guys u^u
> 
> Disclaimer~

  
_41\. Fran is one of three people that knows about that one spot along Bel's hip that makes him quiver when rubbed the right way, and thinks it's fucking hilarious to rub that spot under the table at meetings and make Bel moan when Xanxus talks._

You rested your head on the table, lightly kicking your legs under it in boredom. Another one of those boring meetings Xanxus just _had_ to call.. Something about the Vongola brats needing help, or whatever. 

_They can take care of themselves,_ You thought with an annoyed snort, slamming your head on the table with a groan. When you looked up, you realized about everyone was looking at you. Slowly, you shifted your gaze to Xanxus, and he had the subtle look of disinterest, but in those deep wine eyes, he had the 'pay-attention-or-I'll-fucking-strangle-you' look, and you swallowed, sitting up at alert.

Said Boss let out a grunt, before returning to what he was saying. Your mind went off into La La Land again, thinking about who knows what. You heard some shifting behind you, then a- groan? Moan? You slowly slid your eyes over, seeing Belphegor fidgeting just slightly, chewing on his lower lip, handing gripping onto his pants for dear life it seemed.

"…" You peered around Bel at Fran, sitting there boredly. What you did notice, though, was his hand nonchalantly placed on Bel's hip, looking to be massaging it. Thoroughly confused, you looked back up at Bel, seeing him tilt his head back slightly, another soft moan escaping from his throat, his teeth now grit. In a flash, he took out a knife, quickly impaling Fran's hand with it.

The frog blinked, looking at his hand, before just continuing on. A few looks were sent their way, but they returned their attention back ahead. Suddenly, a rather loud moan escaped Prince the Ripper, causing everyone to stop and look at him. He was slightly flushed, and another moan only came from him. He ended up slamming his head on the table, gripping onto it with a hand. 

You looked at Xanxus.

The Boss had a completely indifferent expression, and you couldn't read his eyes. Finally, he just stood, turning and making his leave.


	10. Torture|Fran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of Franny~ Next up is Mammon ^-^
> 
> Disclaimers

  
_45\. Fran threw up violently the first time the Varia forced him to mentally torture a man to death._

The new recruit.

The replacement.

Mammon's replacement. 

You would miss the small, money-grubby baby, but if she went off and died, clearly she wasn't skilled enough(rumor has it she killed herself, but it was neither confirmed nor denied for you), so you hoped the new recruitment wouldn't fall dead within his first week or so. 

You weren't there when he was recruited, but he was an odd one, that's for sure. He grew to be more quiet as time went on, and now, you were to overlook one of his first.. 'assessments', if that's what you wanted to call them. 

Secluded in a room was only you, a lower Varia officer, the boy, and his victim, set securely in a chair. "Alright," You sighed, stretching your arms before crossing them, leaning back against a wall. The boy looked over, his face void of emotion, but a small spark of uncertainty kindled in his cerulean-mint eyes. "Uh.. Frain, right?"

"Fran." He corrected quietly, shifting his gaze back to the person, who struggled and writhed.

"Yeah, Fran. Show me what you can do; Make this guy writhe in his seat, make him screech like a swine, make him want to rip out his own eyes, to want to end his misery; To want to _gouge_ his own throat out," You instructed, your once bored and blank face now upturning in an almost feral grin. 

Fran looked back over at your form, his eyes flickering like, _what?_ , but you just waved your hand, motioning for him to continue on. He swallowed, looking back over. "Oh, yeah- Any illusionist can create fancy illusions for _everyone_ to see, but it takes skill for mental torture. So focus on doing that." 

He gave a timid dip of his head, focusing. He stood completely still, his hands twitching every so often. Soon enough, the man had stopped writhing, and soon, jumped in his chair. He let out a blood curdling screech, writhing so much he tipped the chair to the side, and it splintered into pieces. He tore free of the binds, and you took out a dagger, dropping it onto the ground and sliding it over to him.

He writhed on the ground, before feeling said weaponry. He grabbed it, lifting it above his head, slowly drawing it towards himself, and in one fell swoop, it was plunged into his eye. Another shriek followed, as he ripped it back out, repeating the process in the other socket, until his head, throat, chest..

Soon, the man lay dead, blindfold torn, eyes dangling crushed and limply out of his sockets, blood welling up out of his chest and throat, his cracked skull faintly shattered across the bloodied floor. You let out a satisfied grin, turning to the recruitment, only to see him step back, his face masked in a silent, blank horror as he stared down at his victim. He stumbled, clenching onto his stomach, and slipped down to his knees. A gagging noise was heard, before he convulsed.

Everything came up, and you watched in silent observation. Was it too much for him to handle? Did he not expect this outcome? As he retched up the insides of his stomach, you sighed, turning away, beckoning for the lower officer to clean up, before turning and heading towards the door. You stopped, glancing back at a still sick Fran. "Once you're finished, meet me outside, so we can report into Xanxus." 

With that, you left the room without another word.


	11. Vanilla|Mammon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: This is the first time I have ever written Mammon or have ever even attempted too.. Hope she's not too out of character :d
> 
> Oh yeah, I think out of the Mammon collections, there is only one reader insert, so sorry, guys. And even though this one said Viper, I decided to go with Mammon for it instead
> 
> Disclaimers

  
_6\. Viper hates the smell of Vanilla. It bugs the crap out of her._

"Thank you!" You thanked the vendor briefly, taking your delicious delicacy- chocolate and vanilla swirled gelato- and headed back to where you were supposed to rendezvous with Bel and Mammon. Having time to hang out and shop was always the best, and you always loved to go with the two other assassins. 

Mammon would almost always(grudgingly) lend you money if you fell short(even if you had to pay her back), and Bel was fun and entertaining. "Free sample, Miss?" You slowed, looking over as a man offered a small bottle of something.

"Mm?" You walked over, seeing it was lotion. "Oh! Sure! Thanks!" You grinned, taking it and continuing on. Finishing your icy treat, you applied the lotion. A nice, calming, vanilla scent. "I smell yummy~" You gleamed, shoving the bottle away and hurrying to meet the two. 

When reaching said point, you saw Bel already there, along with Mammon perched on his shoulder. Prince grinned as you approached, a small laugh escaping him. "You didn't get anything?" He questioned, and you shrugged. 

"I got some gelato," You admitted, grinning again. "It's always so good~" Bel simply agreed with a few more 'shishishi's, and Mammon let out a small sigh. 

"Well, let's head back then." She decided, and the three of you started your trek back. Everything went quietly, until Mammon spoke up: "What is that smell?" You and Bel looked over, confused. 

"The Prince cannot smell anything," He frowned to Mammon, and you nodded in agreement. 

"No no, it's there.." She insisted, floating down from Bel's shoulder, directly over to you. "Mou, I should have guessed." She then stated as she reached you, reaching into your pocket. 

"What are y-" You saw her take out your vanilla lotion, and with an unmasked grimace, threw it aside. "Hey!"

"I hope you didn't spend money on that. Vanilla is a terrible scent. Wash off when we get back immediately, or I'll charge you for every minute you make me inhale that disgusting aroma." She demanded, going back to Bel's shoulder, and you pouted. What was wrong with vanilla?


	12. Slap|Viper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I have never even /touched/ Luce before until now, so I hope I got her personality right.. And factual matters. I don't work much with writing the Arcobaleno :d
> 
> This one isn't reader-insert either, sorry.
> 
> Disclaimers~

  
_7\. Viper slapped Luce when they first met because like the sky arcobaleno, she knew that one day, they would all die for those accursed pacifiers. And she wanted them to go through with this anyway._

It was a stifling silence as the appointed Arcobaleno filed into the small room. Nobody said a word as the door was shut either. Everyone remained standing, and Viper silently observed everyone else that had gotten into this ordeal as well. 

So caught up in her silent examination, she didn't notice someone approach her. "Hello."

The surprised plum-haired female turned her head over as her eyes fell upon another woman. Dark, sea green hair, and bright, calm blue eyes. A small, golden mark adorned her cheek below her left eye, and in her hands she held a box of cookies. She smiled softly, continuing, "I am Luce, and I hold the Sky Flame. I hope-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her statement.

Everyone looked over at the startled sound. Viper's hand was raised, slightly red, and Luce's cheek was dusted a soft red as well, her gaze wide and startled. Viper's hidden gaze switched over as she watched a man clad in a clad, black suit, along with a fedora, start to walk over. 

Luce looked at Viper in mild confusion and surprise, and Viper stared back at her, lips set in a grim line. "Viper." She introduced, before turning away, walking and seating herself in a wooden chair.


	13. Piggy-Backs|Viper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?
> 
> Yeah, this one is reader-insert. -parties-
> 
> Slightly, but hey, it's there. Never written Fon either, but he doesn't do too much in this, so yeah :U
> 
> Disclaimers

  
_11\. Viper is not ashamed to say she enjoys piggyback rides from Fon._

You watched in mild confusion and interest as the two soon-to-be Arcobaleno quickly hopped through the trees, from branch to branch, swiftly and surely. Only, one of them was being carried by another. 

You set down your drink as the two landed in front of you, and Viper slid off of Fon's back, completely still and silent. "Did you enjoy that?" You chuckled towards Viper, watching Fon seat himself, thanking you for the meal as he begun to eat. 

Viper sat herself as well. "It was fun." She said in her ever stoic voice, starting to eat herself. You just rolled your eyes, grinning softly as you took another sip of your tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos/Comments~


	14. Eyes|Viper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about this one.. :/
> 
> Disclaimers

  
_14\. Viper hides her face under that hood because her mother used to tell her that those blue eyes of hers would be the death of all men. The habit stuck all the way to adulthood._

"You are _what_?" Her mother was abashed, startled, disgusted, _disappointed_. "You heard me." Viper responded quietly, her deep, almost paralyzing vibrant blue gaze never leaving that of her mother's. "Nobody seems to want me for another other job, so a small job of prostitution should be nothing too bad."

"What in Hell's name are you talking about? It's terrible!" The woman seethed, her eyes practically burning with outrage and hate. Viper clicked her tongue, looking away.  
"I'm making money. That is all that matters. I'm even sparing some to you and babbo, so if I'm making at least _something_ , I don't see what's-"

"What do you _mean_ you don't see what's wrong with it?" Her mother practically snarled, slamming her hands down on the table, and in retaliation, Viper flinched back and stood up, starting down defiantly, not to mention almost fearfully, at her mamma. "It's the way you're going about it, dammit Viper! You can just take the easy way out of something!"

"Who said this was easy?" Viper hissed in retort, her eyes now glimmering with a mix of angered and stressed emotions. "You think I enjoy selling my body to those disgusting men? To those animals that dare call themselves human? I don't. I hate it. I _despise_ it. But if I'm paid for it, I don't care."

Her mother let out a small huff, straightening as she crossed her speckling arms. "Well, let me tell you something, young lady," Her mother began, "Either you drop out of this horrific business, or you can go find yourself another set of parents, and some place to stay."

Her daughter's eyes welled in anger and surprise, and she made to speak, but closed her mouth, looking away in frustration. Roughly, she yanked a dark hood over her stunning, vibrant eyes, and soft purpureus hair, and turned away. "That's right. That's what I thought." Her mother spoke with a satisfied sneer to her tone, watching her daughter begin to trail off.

"And keep that hood over your eyes. Those damned eyes will be the death of all men."


	15. Tears|Viper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Last installment of Viper/Mammon!
> 
> I hope I did alright with her T ^ T
> 
> Disclaimers~

  
_25\. Viper cried that day up on that mountain._

There they were. Trekking up the hill. The mountain, it should be better called, in a hollow silence. Nobody spoke a word, except for the occasional murmur of some view of sort, and even then, it was said in a low silence, almost not even heard.

They were only interrupted once, and after, they had all made it to the top. Nobody still spoke a word, and as soon as they broke away from the trail, Viper wandered off on her own. Not too far, but certainly not too near the others. 

She stood on the edge, her purpureus hair whisped around in the gentle flowing breeze, and as she looked over the grand sight, she could just about see everything. Viper couldn't help but let a thought cross her mind, something she didn't want to even imagine, or think of. 

_Will I ever see this again?_  
She knew what lay ahead of her, and she knew nothing bad of it should come, but she always had that thought wormed in the back of her mind; Always there, always nagging at her now. She swallowed, feeling wet trails glisten down her marked cheeks, and she gently placed her fingers there in surprise. 

Crying? Tears? This was unheard of.. For Viper, at the least. Why was she crying? Why were these unspoken and uncalled for tears shed? She didn't feel any emotions. At least, she thought she hadn't. The stone that had been weighing down her stomach, that pressuring feeling rising up in her throat..

It was fear. 

It was fear and she finally recognized it. 

It had just gotten to her all at once, and she felt the tears run, not stopping, not halting. No, they just flowed down silently like a watery stream.

Only when she heard voices did they stop. They seized, and when she felt the need to press more out, nothing came. It was gone. Done. Those were the tears of the past.

And those would be her last.


	16. Mochi|Hibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time ever writing Hibari
> 
> I reallyreallyreally hope he doesn't seem too OC omg
> 
> Key: [f/c]=Favorite color [f/s]=Favorite sandwich 
> 
> Disclaimers

  
_3\. Hibari Kyouya has a weakness for strawberry mochi._

An average, boring day at Namimori Middle School left you hungry and tired, the bell having of rung, yet the teacher who ran the class was not even present at the moment. 

Having nobody to talk to, you decided to eat. Nobody else was eating, yeah, but you were allowed to eat in the classrooms at lunch, so why couldn't you right now while the teacher wasn't around.

You hummed softly, taking our your [f/c] bento from your bag, opening it and scanning the contents. A [f/s] sandwich, some onigiri, and- ah! There it was! The mochi. Strawberry at that. 

Grinning happily, you took out your sweet treat, closing the bento, and begun to eat. While eating, you noticed the class quiet down considerably, but paid no mind to it. That is, until there was the sound of almost silent approaching footsteps, and a shadow stood over you.

"Herbivore. What are you doing." It was not a question, but a statement. You looked up, seeing none other then the Disciplinary Committee's top man; Hibari Kyouya.

"Um.. Eating." You responded after swallowing, looking up at him. He stared down at you, as blank and threatening as ever.

"No eating in class." He announced, and glancing downward at his hands, you did not see any of his oh-so-famous tonfas. 

"B-but the teacher isn't here." You stammered, looking back up at him, almost timidly. He did not respond, looking down at what you had in your hands. Hibari gave something almost similar to a snort, before picking the mochi out of your hands, popping it in his mouth, and walking off.

You were left to stare, dumbfounded, at the most dangerous weapon this campus had to offer.


End file.
